My New Family
by Yoru no Sekai
Summary: Reader x GOM [name] datang sebagai anggota baru dalam sebuah keluarga. GOM menganggapnya hanya sebuah mainan. WARNING : FIC RATE M! Bad Summary Baca aja udah...
1. Prologue

**My New Family**

 **Kuroko No Basuke**

* * *

 **Reader [name] x Generation of Miracles**

 **Rate M ! [ Lemons ]**

* * *

 **Declaimer : Kurobasu bukan milik ku. Aku hanya memiliki OC dan Fic !**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

"Apa benar disini tempatnya?" ucap [name] begitu melihat sebuah rumah besar berwarna putih.

[name] berjalan menuju pintu rumah tersebut dan menekan bel disana. Bunyi yang menggema pun terdengar. [name] hanya diam menunggu pintu di depannya terbuka. Beberapa menit, pintu tersebut belum terbuka. [name] melihat dengan bingung. Ia kembali menekan bel tersebut, kali ini dua kali. Setelah beberapa lama masih belum ada yang membuka. [name] semakin kesal, ia pun mulai mengarahkan kepalan tangannya ke arah pintu. Tapi tindakannya itu terhenti begitu melihat pintu tersebut terbuka, menampakan sosok lelaki dengan surai biru tua dan berkulit gelap.

"Apa kau yang dari tadi menekan bel rumah?" tanya lelaki itu dengan malas.

[name] menurunkan kepalan tangannya dan mengangguk. Lelaki itu menguap lebar sambil melihat [name] dari puncak kepala sampai kakinya.

"Lalu... Kau siapa?" tanya lelaki tersebut.

"Perkenalkan, namaku [L/N] [F/N]," ucap [name] memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ha? Kamu?"

"E-to... apa ada masalah?"

"Tidak ada. Masuk."

[name] berjalan masuk sambil menggeret kopernya. Ruangan pertama yang ditemui adalah ruang tamu yang cukup besar. Dan disana, sudah ada beberapa lelaki lain dengan surai berwarna-warni.

'E-to..." ucap [name] bingung dan melihat lelaki disana.

"Jadi, kau [L/N] [F/N]?" tanya lelaki yang duduk di sofa tengah. Ia memiliki surai merah dengan mata heterokrom merah dan emas.

[name] mengangguk.

"Heee, jadi cewek ini-ssu?" ucap lelaki dengan surai kuning.

"Dia terlihat manis... _*yum*_ " ucap lelaki dengan surai ungu sambil memakan maiubo ditangannya.

"Seperti di foto," ucap lelaki dengan surai hijau sambil menaikan kacamata nya dengan jari telunjuknya.

". . . ." lelaki dengan surai biru langit hanya menatapnya datar.

"E-to... kalian?" tanya [name] bingung.

Lelaki dengan surai merah tersenyum dan berdiri berjalan mendekati [name] dan mengelus pipi [name].

"Selamat datang, di keluarga kami [F/N]. Adik kami," ucapnya.

[name] tersenyum mendegarnya. Mengetahui orang-orang di depannya adalah keluarga barunya, ia menjadi sedikit tidak takut. Ketika [name] akan mengucapkan sesuatu, cowok dengan surai merah itu mendekatkan wajahnya padanya. Mata [name] terbuka lebar dengan kaget. Ia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat pemilik surai merah tersebut. Di telinganya.

 _*Lick_ _* *Lick* *Lick*_

"Ah!" desahan keluar dari mulut [name] secara refleks. Tanpa [name] sadari, kini lelaki surai merah tersebut sudah memeluknya dari belakang. Memegang kedua pergelangan tangan [name] dengan erat dengan tangan kanannya. Tubuh [name] menjadi kaku setelah menyadari posisinya sekarang. Nafasnya sudah tidak beraturan.

"Selamat datang... _*lick*_ Mainan kami," ucap lelaki dengan surai merah itu dengan suara rendah di telinga [name] sambil melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Mendengar ucapan lelaki tersebut, [name] membatu. Tanpa sadar, mata nya sudah berair. Dan ia baru menyadari senyuman orang-orang disana.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Prologue done!**

 **Akhirnya, keinginan untuk membuat fic dari sekian lama terkabul!  
Gue dari dulu pengen banget bikin fic lemons~ *dihajar massa*  
Beri pendapat dari prologue ini ya!**

 **Don't forget RnR !**


	2. Chapter 1

**I come back~~~! .  
Makasih buat yang udah nge review fic ini!  
Ga nyangka kalo bakal ada banyak yang suka!  
Dan setelah membacar review kalian aku berfikir...  
**

 _ **"Ternyata rate M hebat, baru update 1 chapter dapet banyak review"**_

 **LOL!  
Anyway, here I'am!**

* * *

 **My New Family**

 **Kuroko No Basuke**

* * *

 **Reader [name] x Generation of Miracles**

 **Rate M ! [ Lemons ]**

* * *

 **Declaimer : Kurobasu bukan milik ku. Aku hanya memiliki OC dan Fic !**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Namaku [L/N] [F/N]. Aku adalah anak yatim piatu. Aku tidak punya ingatan mengenai masa laluku. Aku tidak mengerti asal-usul diriku. Yang kutahu sampai sekarang, aku adalah anak yatim piatu yang dibesarkan di panti asuhan sederhana ini. Aku tak tau bagaimana aku bisa menjadi yatim piatu, tapi selama kehidupanku sampai sekarang, aku menikmatinya.

Sampai saat tersebut datang padaku...

"Eh? Keluarga baru?" ucapku tidak dapat mempercayai apa yang barusan aku dengar.

"Ya, kamu akan diadopsi oleh sebuah keluarga. Kau akan memiliki keluarga baru sekarang," ucap Ibu panti sambil mengelus kepalaku dan tersenyum.

"Tapi... Keluargaku disini," jawabku dengan sedih, mengingat memori selama bertahun-tahun di panti tersebut. Tempat diriku dibesarkan.

"Ibu mengerti, tapi semua tidak harus sejalan begitu. Jalanilah hidupmu yang baru, dengan keluarga barumu,"

"Ibu..."

"[name], semua pasti baik-baik saja,"

Aku terdiam mendengarnya. Memang, sudah lama aku menginginkan sebuah keluarga yang asli. Tetapi... Diberitahukan dengan tiba-tiba membuatku enggan. Sekali lagi aku memandang wajah Ibu panti. Ia tersenyum. Aku hanya mengangguk. Menyetujui hal ini.

 **My New Family**

"Baiklah semua! Ibu akan memberitahukan kalian sebuah kabar!" ucap Ibu panti pada anak-anak panti.

"Apa bu?" tanya mereka.

"[name] mulai besok akan diadopsi sebuah keluarga. Oleh karena itu, ini adalah hari terakhirnya disini. Memang sedih mendengarnya, tetapi mari kita doakan [name] yang terbaik dan semoga bahagia dengan keluarga barunya," ucap Ibu panti sambil menepuk pundakku.

"Eehhhh? [name] pergi?"

"Ga mau! Aku ga mau berpisah dari [name] nee-san!"

Aku tertegun. Anak panti semua mengeluh begitu mendengar berita ini. Aku hanya dapat menunduk. Membiarkan air mata mengalir dari wajahku. Terharu. Bahagia melihat keluarga ini amat menyayangimu. Melihatku menangis, semua anak panti terdiam. Aku pun mengangkat wajahku sambil membersihkan air mataku.

"Aku bahagia... Kalian semua amat menyayangiku... Terimakasih. Aku juga tidak ingin berpisah dengan kalian..." ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Mendengar itu, semua anak hanya dapat saling tatap. Mereka lalu mendatangiku dan memelukku. Mengucapkan kata-kata penghibur.

Hari terakhirku disini...

 **My New Family**

Keluarga baru. Sebuah keluarga yang akan menyayangimu. Itulah yang kubayangkan.

Dan sekarang... Aku menyesalinya...

Keputusanku untuk kemari...

"Ah! Hen-hentikan!" ucapku dengan desahan kencang.

Akashi, cowok dengan surai merah yang sedari tadi menjilati telingaku kini sudah mulai mengarahkan tangannya menuju dadaku. Meremasnya.

"Desahanmu... Amat bagus... Aku menyukainya," ucap Akashi dan mulai menelusuri leherku.

Aku hanya dapat memejamkan mata. Berusaha melepaskan diri. Tapi, gengaman erat dari Akashi membuatku tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa, ia memegangku dengan kuat.

"Mhm~ Ah... Ah... Uh! Ngh!" Desahan-desahan terus keluar dari mulutku. Nafasku juga sudah tidak karuan sekarang.

"Jangan hanya bersenang-senang sendiri, Aka-chin~ Aku juga mau~" ucap cowok dengan surai ungu, Murasakibara. Mendegar itu, aku membuka mataku lebar menatap horror sosok didepanku yang memiliki tinggi 2 meter.

"Silahkan. Dia **Mainan** kita," jawab Akashi membuatku membatu.

"A-apa maksudnya? Ke-? Ah! Mh.. Ken.. Kenapa..?" tanyaku yang sudah terputus-putus disebabkan desahan yang keluar dari mulutku.

Tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, kini Murasakibara tengah menunduk dan melepas beberapa kancing bajuku. Melihat tindakannya, aku hanya tersentak kaget. Segera aku mengerakan kakiku untuk menendang pemuda tersebut. Tapi, dengan segera Murasakibara menangkap tendanganku dengan tangannya. Matanya menatapku dengan marah. Tatapannya amat menakutkan dan membuatku merinding.

"Jangan ganggu aku.. Kuhancurkan kau," ucap Murasakibara dengan dingin dan mencengkram kaki ku dengan kuat.

"AARRGH! Sakit!" teriakku merasakan rasa sakit di kaki ku.

"Atsushi... Jika kau hanya menyakitinya, kau tidak usah memegangnya dulu," ucap Akashi dingin.

"EH~? Cih, jika Aka-chin berkata begitu baiklah," ucap Murasakibara melepas cengkramannya dan mulai berjalan menjauh.

Aku menghela nafas. Aku menoleh memandang Akashi, terkejut dengan ucapannya. Tapi hal yang terjadi aku lengah. Tanpa aba-aba, Akashi sudah mengangkat tubuhku dengan bridal style. Aku tersentak kaget dengan tindakannya yang tiba-tiba, segera aku melingkarkan lenganku di lehernya.

"Hm, kau cukup nakal juga," ucap Akashi dengan seringaiannya. Wajahku memerah seketika. Ketika aku akan membalas ucapannya, dia sudah mengacuhkanku dan memandang cowok-cowok lain disana.

"Dia kubawa, dan jangan ganggu kami," ucap Akashi lalu berjalan.

Mendengar itu, cowok disana, hanya mengangguk. Aku melihatku hanya sebagai firasat buruk.

Akashi membawa aku keluar ruangan itu dan berjalan di lorong yang panjang.

"Tunggu! Kau bawa aku kemana!? Turunkan aku!" teriakku sambil berusaha lepas dari gendongannya.

"Diamlah, kau miliku saat ini," jawab Akashi tidak menatap [name]. Mendengar itu, aku tersontak kaget.

"Ap-apa!? Apa maksud semua ini!? Lepaskan!"

"Cih, mainan berisik. DIAMLAH!"

"!?"

Bentakan Akashi membuatku terdiam seketika. Entah mengapa seperti tiba-tiba aku tidak dapat berkata. Seakan itu adalah sebuah perintah.  
Akashi tetap berjalan tidak mengacuhkanku. Aku hanya dapat menunduk tidak berani menatapnya.

Akhirnya kami sampai di sebuah pintu. Akashi membukannya, memasukinya. Ruangan ini adalah sebuah kamar luas. Mataku bingung melihat hal tersebut.

Tanpa aba-aba Akashi berjalan ke kasur dan melemparku kesana.

 _Bruk!_

"Ah! Apa-apaan sih!?" komentarku.

 _Clek..._

Deg...

Aku terbatu melihat apa yang sudah Akashi lakukan. Ia mengunci pintu. Dengan bergitu tidak ada jalan keluar untuk [name]. Aku menatap Akashi dengan horror melihatnya sudah berjalan mendekati kasur.

"Apa... Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyaku dengan gemetar.

Akashi hanya menyeringai. Segera ia melepas baju yang tengah ia kenakan menampakan badannya yang mulus dan berotot. Melihat itu, wajah [name] memerah. Dan hal yang dikatakan Akashi setelah ini membuatku tidak dapat berkata apa-apa.

 **"Sudah pasti kan? BERMAIN denganmu,"**

 **My New Family**

"Ngh... Uh... Hmg~ Ah.."

Desahan demi desahan kembali keluar di mulutku. Ya, hal yang tidak kusangka benar-benar terjadi.

Kini aku tengah berada di kasur dengan tangan yang terikat diatas kepala. Dimana tidak dapat membuatku bergerak bebas. Sedangkan penampilanku... Rambutku yang panjang sudah berantakan. Begitu juga bajuku. Dimana Murasakibara sudah melepas kancing bajuku, dan hal ini menyebabkan bajuku sudah terbuka dan menampakan buah dadaku. Bra ku sudah terlepas, menyebabkan Akashi dapat melihatnya dengan penuh tanpa halangan.

Sekarang, Akashi tengah menjilati dada kiriku dan memainkan dada kananku dengan tangan kananya. Itulah sebab dari desahanku.

Menjilat, di emut, di gigit... Itulah yang Akashi lakukan pada dada kiriku.

"Ah... Hen... Hentikan... Ah! Hmngh~~ Uhn~~!"

"Heh, kau ucapkan hentikan, tapi desahanmu berkata lain," ucap Akashi sambil melepas mulutnya dari dada kiriku. "Badanmu juga tidak berbohong," lanjutnya sambil menekan-nekan punting dadaku yang sudah mengeras. Desahan pelan terlepas dari mulutku ketika ia memegang puntingku yang mengeras. Serigaian kembali muncul diwajah tampannya. Akashi kini mendekatkan mulutnya pada dada kananku.

"Hah... Kau menyukainyakan?" ucap Akashi. Jarak mulut dengan dada [name] yang amat dekat membuat [name] dapat merasakan nafas hangat Akashi.

"Uh.. Ah!" [name] kembali mendesah begitu Akashi mulai menyerang dada kanannya.

Tak terasa, pada bagian bawah [name] kini sudah basah. Mengetahui hal itu, wajah [name] memerah. Sesuatu yang akan keluar. Hal yang tidak bisa ia tahan dari tindakan Akashi.

"Hentikan.. Jika kamu terus... Ah! Uh.. Te-terus... Melakukannya... Aku.. AAAAAAhhhhh!"

Tanpa menyelesaikan kata-kataku, sesuatu keluar dengan keras dari bagian bawahku. Mengetahui itu, Akashi melepas mulutnya dari dada ku dan melihat ke bagian bawahku. Dima sudah ada cairan yang mengalir keluar dari rok yang kukenakan.

"Ah... hah... ha..." nafasku yang memburu dan wajahku yang memerah sudah tidak dapat ditutupi.

Melihat diriku, Akashi hanya menyeringai. Kini Akashi berdiri membuatku bingung. Dan hal selanjutnya mengejutkanku. Ia melepas celana nya beserta dengan boxer hitamnya. Melihat itu aku hanya dapat berteriak kaget. Sebuah benda yang tidak pernah aku lihat. Benda lelaki yang selalu ditutupi, kini tengah menegak. Aku melihatnya sekarang.

Akashi kebali berada di atasku, kini sudah mendekatkan bendanya di hadapan wajahku. Hal ini membuatku tertegun tidak mengetahui apa yang harus kulakukan. Melihat ekspresi ku, Akashi hanya mendengus kesal.

"Jilat," ucap Akashi.

"EH!?" ucapku kaget.

Tanpa aba-aba, Akashi menarik rambutku dengan keras.

"AH! Uphn-" Karena kesakitan tarikan Akashi, aku membuka mulutku. Hal ini dipakai Akashi untuk memasukan bendanya kedalah mulutku.

"Umph!" protesku. Akashi hanya menatapku dengan wajah yang juga memerah.

Karena tidak bisa apa-apa, aku hanya melakukan apa yang ia suruh. Menjilat. Jujur, hal ini amat menjijikan. Tapi... Kenapa terasa aneh? Seperti... Aku menyukainya!? Aku melanjutkan antifitasku menjilat bendanya didalam mulutku. Mengerakan lidahku pada benda itu.

"Uh... Cih, ah!" Desahan keluar dari mulut Akashi membuat aku manatap nya kaget.

Reaksi Akashi merangsangku. Sekarang aku menghisap bendanya. Tindakanku membuat Akashi semakin mendesah kencang. Beberapa saat sebuah cairan mengisi mulutku.

"Umph!" aku memprotes dan akan melepaskan mulutku. Tetapi, Akashi menangkap kepalaku dan mendorongnya membuat aku tidak dapat melepas mulutku.

"Minum... Sampai habis.." perintah Akashi.

"Uph! Umu.. Ufh.. Uphm!"

 _glek... glek... glek..._

"Fuwah! Urgh.. Aku meminumnya.. Ah.." ucapku begitu dapat melepas mulutku dari benda Akashi. Terdapat cairan yang mengalir dari sudut mulutku. Cairan dari benda Akashi.

Akashi menghela nafas. Berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang sudah tidak karuan. Aku melihatnya sedikit tersenyum.

"Kau bagus juga, [name]. Sekarang bagian terakhirnya," ucap Akashi.

"Eh?"

Mendengar itu aku bingung. Tapi hal yang dimaksud Akashi langsung aku ketahui. Karena, Akashi sekarang menarik rok dan celana dalamku sampai lepas. Cairan lengket juga tampak di celana ku. Melihat itu wajahku memerah. Menyadari betapa basah diriku dibawah.

Akashi melebarkan kakiku. Aku melihat ini kaget. Dengan seringaian di wajah Akashi, ia menabrakan bendanya pada bagian terpenting diriku. Bagian yang selalu dijaga setiap perempuan. Reaksi Akashi membuatku kaget sampai mati.

"AHR! Ugh! SAKIT! ARGH!" teriakku merasakan apa yang benar-benar terasa pada diriku.

"Hm.. Pertama kali ya," ucap Akashi dan tersenyum bangga melihat reaksiku.

Akashi semakin mendorong membuatku hanya berteriak kesakitan. Bahkan merasakan bagian bawahku terbuka membuat benda itu masuk di diriku. Merasakan ukuran benda besarnya itu. Aku hanya berteriak semakin kencang. Akashi pun juga mulai mengeluarkan desahan-desahan akan hal yang dia rasakan juga.

"Ugh.. kau sempit," ucap Akashi.

"Ah.. Ugh.." aku tidak menghiraukan ucapannya. Pikiranku sudah kosong. Aku sudah tidak dapt meikirkan pa-apa. Merasakan sensasi dari Akashi. Semakin sakit terasa, dimana muai berubah menjadi rasa nikmat. Diriku mulai mengikutinya.

Akashi mengetahui hal itu mulai mendesak masuk. Berkali-kali. Sampai benda Akashi mencapai tempat di diriku.

"AH! DIsitu!" teriakku. Akashi menyeringai dan semakin mendorong tempat itu.

"Ah! AH! Ah! Agh! Aku.. Sudah.. Sudah mau..." ucapku tidak tertahan.

"Aku.. juga... [name]," ucap Akashi dan tersenyum.

Dorongan terakhir dan kami mengeluarkannya bersamaan. Ya.. Bersamaan. Didalam diriku.

Akashi melepas bendanya dan hanya teregah-egah. Sama dengan diriku. Cairan tampak di bawah kami. Mengotori kasur yang sudah basah.

Akashi menjatuhkan badannya di sebelahku. Menarik selimut untuk menutupi diri kami yang telanjang.

"Tidurlah," ucap Akashi sambil mendorong tubuh [name] mendekatinya. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis. Menyandarkan kepalaku pada dada bidangnya. Memejamkan mata. Membiarkan dunia gelap menyelimuti kami akan kelelahan kami.

Beberapa menit, [name] dan Akashi sudah tertidur lelap.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Chapter ini selesai! .**

 **Senangnya diriku begitu menyelesaikan fic ini!  
Moga kalian semua menyukainya!**

 **Don't forget to RnR!**

 **See you at next chapter!**


End file.
